death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Majin/@comment-32299069-20180605193423
【Majin】 The following is from the Adventurers’ Guild’s records. Regardless of the truth, this is how the Majin race is perceived in human societies. They are a race born between Vida, the goddess of life and love, and an evil god whose name has been forgotten in the present era. Their appearances have characteristics that differ between individuals; the only features they have in common are two horns and a tail with a pointed tip. Other features, such as the color of their skin, the number of eyes they have and the presence and absence of wings, vary wildly. The Majin are broadly separated into the following categories. Battle-Majin Vandals, who are berserkers that possess sturdy, large bodies. Obscene-Majin Succubi and Incubi, who possess a devilish beauty and suck the life out of their victims. Beast-Majin Diablo, who possess many beast-like features. And the red-skinned Kijin High Ogres, the most numerous type, who are physically sturdy but inept in the use of magic. But these are categories defined and named by the Guild; the Majin themselves do not categorize themselves in this way. Other than the Kijin, the Majin are at minimum Rank 6, but there are also those at Rank 7, 8 or greater, and it is speculated that the Majin race’s base Rank also varies from individual to individual. Many Battle-Majin are Rank 7 or greater, while Obscene-Majin and Beast-Majin are Rank 6. And Kijin are Rank 4. These are thought to be their average strengths. Other than Kijin, Majin are gifted not only physically but also when it comes to magic, and they often possess a variety of other special abilities as well. Most Majin do not have limited lifespans; they can live forever without aging as long as there are no external factors to cause death. But in exchange, they have a poor ability to reproduce. They are capable of conducting a ritual to transform members of other races into members of their own race to make up for this, but unlike the Vampires who use this process to rapidly increase their numbers, the Majin rarely conduct this ritual. But there have been examples reported long ago that those charmed by Obscene-Majin are transformed into Majin themselves. Also, the Majin as a race possess an ability that allows them to use Demons, monsters formed from contaminated Mana that has coagulated and materialized, and they often make up for their small numbers by using these Demons. This fact led to a deeply-rooted theory in the past that the Majin race was a superior race of Demons. However, this has been refuted in recent times by long years of study carried out by researchers. Kijin, on the other hand, have limited lifespans and age, but in return have a superior ability to reproduce. Because their biology differs so greatly, there is a theory that they are of a different race from the Majin altogether, but Kijin and Majin often build a system where they cooperate with one another and other types of Majin often lead large groups of Kijin, so the more widely-supported theory is that the Kijin are an inferior race, or a subordinate race, to the Majin. But such theories are irrelevant for adventurers. The important thing is that Majin are powerful but their bodies are treasure chests of materials that can become ingredients for an enormous variety of Magic Items and medicines. Also, the ‘Majin Slayer’ Title that can be gained from exterminating Majin is not at all inferior to the ‘Dragon Slayer’ Title. According to another theory, the male parent of the Majin race’s ancestor is Zantark, the war-god of fire and destruction who fused with an evil god, and the Majin themselves adhere to this theory, but the Church of every god denies it. ---- chapter 148